El Paquete de Galletas
by Ali-angelita19
Summary: \\One-Shot/ Esas eran mis galletas. ¿Como un desconocido total podía atreverse a comer de mi paquete de galletas? Me las pagara; son mías esas galletas


El Paquete de Galletas Variación

Mis ojos los sentí completamente húmedos e hinchados; al alejarme de mi ciudad natal sentí un necio impulso de llorar.  
>El avión se retrasaría aproximadamente una hora, y al estar tan sentimental en aquellos mo-mentos me enoje.<br>Tenía que distraerme de una manera u otra, ¿pero cómo? Sentí que la mirada se me ilumino al ver una tienda abierta. Una revista, una botella de agua y un paquete de galletas fueron necesarios para mi egolatría. Busque un lugar vacío en los asientos de espera. ¿Una hora esperando? Sería un infierno.  
>Comencé a hojear la revista sin mucho interés. Se podría decir que lo único que me intereso fue el anuncio de una casa de Francia en venta; mi destino era Francia.<br>Una brisa bastante desconocida se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado; era un joven de aproxi-madamente mi edad; venidos años. Aquel chico comenzó a leer un libro que traía en la mano; lo ignore y seguí con lo mío; el precio de aquella casa era sumamente barato.  
>La presión me carcomió poco a poco en cuanto me di cuenta de que aquel chico abrió <em>mi <em>pa-quete de galletas y tomo una dirigiéndosela a sus labios, pero mis sentidos se desintegraron en cuanto la galleta crujió dentro de su boca.  
>Quería gritarle en la cara <em>"¡Deja mis galletas!" <em>Pero aquellos iris color ámbar eran demasia-do prometedores causando que la intensidad en mi interior poco a poco desaparecía, dejando úni-camente huellas sentimentales que se volvían color chocolate y florecían llegando a mi corazón, después a mis ojos y, por muy poco que pareciera, podía verlo al fin; el chico me estaba mirando a los ojos y yo como tonta babeando por su rostro demasiado maduro y _sexy.  
><em>¿Dije Sexy? ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué estoy pensando?  
>Gracias al <em>bendito <em>sonrojo desvié la mirada hacia el paquete de galletas y tome una decisión; tenía que enfrentarlo.  
>Tome una galleta de él paquete y con el ceño fruncido pero con la mirada dirigida fijamente a los ojos ámbar, mordí la galleta hasta que llego a mi garganta.<br>El chico _"ámbar" _me miro igualmente con el ceño fruncido y tomo otra galleta dirigida a sus apetitosos labios _Sera cara dura… _pensé con la pupila clavada en la sonrisa que se le había formado.  
>—Vamos, agarra otra galleta. No seas tímida pequeña; con confianza —susurro con voz ron-ca, lo cual provocaba que se escuchara sensual.<br>¿_Sensual_? No seas tonta y abre los ojos; el muy idiota te acaba de decir _"pequeña"_ Como si él fuera un anciano sabio. Tengo veintidós años; no soy ninguna niñata. Te tienes que defender. ¡No te dejes, Sakura!  
>—La verdad es que esa sonrisa en tu rostro no me da nada de gracia —dije al fin con el rostro inconforme.<br>Se rio y, por un pequeño momento, me gusto. Me gusto su sonrisa y también su risa. Me gusto su mirada. Me gustaron sus ojos color ámbar. Me gusto su cabello color chocolate. Me gusto su voz. Me gusto su forma de ser; tan atrevido. Me gusto su… _Stop. _Ne te dejes llevar, Sakura. Por muy guapo y simpático que te pueda resultar el tipo, es un desconocido total para ti. Es más, ni su nombre sabes.  
>Con una mueca en los labios, tome otra galleta y me la comí con suavidad para olvidar el mal rato que estaba pasando. El chico <em>ámbar <em>sonrió, tomo una galleta y la dirigió a su boca. No la co-mió, solo la sostuvo con sus labios mientras que arrancaba un pedazo de la hoja de una libreta de bolsillo. Cogió un lápiz del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y comenzó a escribir en la diminuta hoja.  
>Justo cuando el grafito termino de tallar con delicadeza en la hoja, el chico <em>ámbar <em>sonrió y deslizo la hoja sobre el asiento hacia mi lado. Me hizo un gesto con las cejas; supuse que era para que tomara la hoja. La tome con nerviosismo —ni siquiera sé porque estaba nerviosa por leer so-lo un pedazo de papel— mientras que el ya comenzaba a masticar la galleta. Mis pupilas leyeron:

Soy Shaoran, ¿Y tú?

Mis ojos expresaron sorpresa al leer aquello, después sonreí.  
>Pero valla, que letra y ortografía tan más hermosa y detallada. Era el primer hombre que cono-cía que tenía la letra verdaderamente bonita.<br>Con que su nombre era Shaoran, ¿eh? Que nombre tan más peculiar. Ja, ni digas; Sakura tampoco es un nombre de lo más común. Reí por lo bajo, pero pareció que él logro escucharme. Comencé a tallar del otro lado de la hoja con el grafito sobre el papel con la más delicadeza que podía utilizar:

_Yo soy Sakura._

Se la deslice y comí otra galleta mientras que sonreía. Con un brillo especial en sus ojos, arranco ahora una hoja completa y comenzó de nuevo con el grafito. La deslizo y tomo otra galle-ta.

Bueno, supongo que tienes cosas más importantes por hacer que estar aquí conmigo siguiendo el juego.

De nuevo escribí y tome una galleta.

_Así que esto es un juego para ti, ¿eh? Yo no lo tomaba de esa manera pero, ahora que me dices esto no sé cómo reaccionar. Todo comenzó por las tontas galletas._

Me devolvió la hoja después de unos cuantos segundos y agarro otra galleta.

Tú comenzaste, yo solo tome una galleta. Además, solo era una forma de explicarme; realmente no quería decirte que esto era un juego. Y por más que lo intente y me lo plantee en la cabeza, el resultado de la impresión que me has dado es la misma cada vez que lo pienso; creo que me gustas.

¡Guau! Alto ahí. ¿Acaso leí bien? ¿Aquella hoja tenia escrito un _"creo que me gustas"_? Eso es de completos locos.  
>Con desconcierto y sin pensarlo; comencé a escribir mientras tomaba otra galleta para finalizar deslizando la hoja del lado de Shaoran.<p>

Te diré la verdad; la verdad es que pienso que estás loco.  
>Hay de dos: O te hicieron mal las galletas, o de plano estás loco.<p>

En respuesta a aquel comentario Shaoran sonrió. Deslizó la hoja y tomo la antepenúltima ga-lleta de las que quedaban.

Pues la verdad es que creo que me hicieron mal las galletas. Y otra cosa.  
>Hay de dos: O de plano yo también te gusto, o tengo algo en la cara porque veo que no has dejado de mirarme desde que me senté a tu lado.<p>

¡Sonrojos! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sakura, no te sonrojes! Lo prometiste, prometiste no sonrojarte más desde que tenías quince años. No te sonrojes. No te sonrojes. ¡No te sonrojes! ¡Madre mía, ¿eso fue un gemido por parte mía?!  
>Tome la penúltima galleta; me la comí con desesperación. ¿Cómo es que un completo des-conocido podía provocar sonrojos en mí? Observe mi reloj de mano<br>—M-Mi… Mira. Ya es t-tarde; s-son las 10:51 de la n-noche —tartamudee de una forma que ni yo misma creí capaz de hacer—. Sera m-mejor que me v-valla, o si n-no perderé mi v-vuelo —¿cómo rayos es que puedo tartamudear tanto?  
>—Ten —me dio la mitad de su galleta.<br>—¡Gracias! —sonreí con nerviosismo.  
>—De nada —me respondió mientras comía su mitad.<br>Entonces el vuelo 945 anuncio su partida y yo solo conseguí levantarme de mi asiento. Guarde mis cosas en mi bolsa, y para finalizar la despedida de aquel aeropuerto, mire a Shaoran a los ojos.  
>—Adiós —conseguí susurrar con dolor y tristeza.<br>Me despediría para siempre de aquel chico; aquel chico que logro entretenerme durante una larga pero corta hora que fue para mí. Le diría _Adiós para siempre_ a Shaoran, el desconocido que me gustaba mucho. Adiós a su sonrisa. Adiós a sus ojos ámbar. Adiós a su atrevimiento por co-mer de _mis_ galletas. Adiós amigo del paquete de galletas.  
>Me di media vuelta para comenzar a avanzar, pero Shaoran me detuvo del hombro.<br>—Espera —susurro con la voz extremadamente ronca—, quiero hacer algo antes.  
>Entonces sucedió lo que nunca me imaginé; me tomo por los hombros y me dio media vuelta logrando encontrarme con su rostro ¿sonrojado? Fue aquel momento cuando vi mil cosas pasar por mis ojos; sentí emoción, carisma, compasión, cariño, y amor…<br>…Me beso; Shaoran me había besado. Sus labios eran cálidos y dulces, la presión que ejercían sus labios sobre los míos era fabulosa; una química jamás realizada. La separación que el provoco entre mis labios y los de él me desilusiono.  
>—Tenía que hacerlo —susurro para después darse media vuelta y dirigirse al asiento de antes.<br>Yo, por mi parte, también di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que había subido al avión y este mismo había emprendido el vuelo a Francia.  
>¿Así terminara todo? pensé. ¿Unas galletas, unos cuantos papelitos y un adiós con un be-so inoportuno por parte de él sería el final de todo? ¿Ese era el final de nuestro corto y pequeño romance? ¿Nuestra inesperada historia de amor terminaría ahí?<br>—Pero que mal sabor de boca me lleve —susurre frustrada por el adiós que nos habíamos da-do Shaoran y yo.  
>Irritada por todo lo que había pasado anteriormente, busque en mi bolsa la botella de agua que había comprado anteriormente; la boca se me había resecado, posiblemente por el disgusto, o si no por tanto comer galletas.<br>Me quede estupefacta cuando encontré dentro de la bolsa mi paquete de galletas intacto, junto a este se encontraba una hoja doblada a la mitad. La tome y desdoble. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al leer el contenido de esta.

La verdad es que no quería que lo "nuestro" terminara de una forma tan inoportuna; sé que a ti tampoco te hubiera gustado nada aquel final. Así que puse mi número de celular y de teléfono de casa detrás de la hoja.  
>Sé que me llamaras. Así que espero tu llamada con ansias<p>

Shaoran Li

¿En qué momento había llegado la hoja a mi bolsa?  
>¡Claro, ahora recuerdo! Cuando Shaoran me beso de aquella manera tan inoportuna, sentí su mano deslizarse hasta mi bolsa. Muy seguro era que solo me había besado como pretexto para dejar la carta en mi bolsa. Que genio es.<br>Bueno, ya sabía que es lo iba a hacer al llegar a Francia; llamaría a Shaoran. No sé, talvez nos pongamos de acuerdo para vernos de nuevo en algún otro lugar. Y quien sabe, este podría ser el inicio de algo bello.

_Fin_


End file.
